


Brat

by jii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Vouyerism, ignis you naughty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jii/pseuds/jii
Summary: A brat doesn't want to win. They want to wrestle.They're looking for a challenge. They want to end up on their knees, they just don't want to get there willingly.





	Brat

If there was something that Gladio could never get enough of, it was the “game” you two would play on what seemed like a daily basis. You loved getting your big and brutish Gladdy all riled up, no matter where you were, and he loved showing you who was in charge. You egged him on, always maintaining the facade of innocence until your teasing drove Gladiolus absolutely mad. One would think that having done this so often, they’d learn their lesson. But not you. You loved the fight- and your boyfriend _lived_  for it. 

The game started from the moment you woke up to the moment you fell asleep. Whenever you woke up before Gladio (props to you), you made sure to press yourself back against his chest as he spooned you, rubbing your rear into his groin and moaning softly as you pretended to still be asleep. It didn’t take long for you to feel his hardening member rubbing pleasantly against your ass and his hands sliding up to rub at your breasts. The telltale sensation of his hot breathe against your neck signalling that the game was on. Didn’t matter if you both had to get ready for work that morning, there was  _always_  plenty of time for a quickie. 

Didn’t even matter if you were with friends or visiting each other in between lunch breaks, you always left Gladio gripping your wrist and giving you those hungry amber eyes that sent heat straight to your core. At times you felt bad, showing such blatant behavior around the Shield’s three closest friends, but it was always worth it once your boyfriend would pull you out of the room to punish you. You were loyal, no doubt about it, but you’d be lying if you denied the sort of power you had at your disposal; being a natural flirt was just too much fun to pass up. 

Multiple times you’d caught precious little Prompto staring with excited eyes as you played your little game, to which it honestly only fueled your boldness further. Even Noctis at times could be seen squirming a bit in his seat, trying so hard to avert his gaze. It took a lot to catch the attention of the prince’s adviser, but when you did, oh how the accomplishment tasted  _so sweet_. The unmistakable bob of his adam’s apple and clenching of his jaw… 

But Gladio was no blind man. He was never one to call out his friends in their captivated state, if anything, it only fascinated him. All four of them, under the spell of a  _mortal woman_ , but he was lucky enough to be able to say that you belonged to him and only him. He was the only one who would be able to see you begging with legs spread wide. 

And now, the both of you having been caught up in the week’s long hours of working, you finally had the weekend off. The game could continue. Ignis had called that afternoon, inviting the both of you and the others to dinner and drinks at his apartment. It wasn’t often that you would get dolled up, but now was the perfect opportunity to amp it up. You put on your favorite blouse and paired it with a nice black skirt that reached mid thigh, even going the extra mile to put on a bit of makeup- nothing too much but just enough to catch some quick glances. The cherry on top was a pair of heeled boots you had been dying to wear, unable to find the perfect occasion until now. 

Gladio could barely keep his hands off you during the car ride to the apartment complex, his hand on your thigh in a pleasant grip and slowly creeping upwards and in. You swatted his hand away and held in a giggle. 

“Gladdy baby, keep it decent.” 

He smirked and shook his head, eyes never looking away from the road.   
“Since when has decency been a problem for you?” 

“At least hold off till after dinner.” 

Gladio parked into a vacant space in front of the apartment building and looked at you with that devilish glint you loved.   
“ _The only meal I’m going to fully enjoy tonight will be you, babydoll_.” 

You bit your lip to hide the grin that formed, quickly removing your belt and stepping out of the vehicle as he came around to open the door for you. His hand never left your waist the entire elevator ride up and walk towards Ignis’s room. It was Prompto that answered the door, giving you both a wide smile and a chaste kiss to your cheek in greeting. 

“Look at you, Y/N, looking picture perfect~” he teased. 

“Are you saying the only time I look ‘picture perfect’ is when I put some effort into my outfit? You break my heart, Prom.” 

The both of you stepped inside, making your way over to where Noctis was almost falling asleep on the couch. 

“I’d say you  _always_  look great, but then the Big Guy might strangle me,” he laughed nervously as Gladio indeed gave him the eye.

Noctis jumped at the sensation of a kick to his foot, rubbing his eyes and glaring at Gladio who let himself slump on the opposite end of the sofa. You could have sworn you heard the prince mumble something along the lines of  _‘hi to you too, asshole’_ as he got himself comfortable once more. Taking notice that the room lacked sight of your host, you excused yourself to the kitchen where you found Ignis hard at work behind the stove. He turned at the sound of your clicking heels on the tile, giving you a nod in greeting before focusing once more on the nearly complete meal. 

“Evening, Y/N. What brings you into the kitchen?” 

“I just wanted to come greet you myself,” you said as you came to stand beside him.

The spectacled man gave you a side eye, as if he was reading you. You did your best to return an innocent smile, but he could see through your facade. Yet he made no attempt to address it. It was in that moment that Gladio strode in, giving his friend a hello and heading straight for the fridge to retrieve a beer. You made sure to rest a hand on Ignis’s back and allowed it so slide teasingly downwards as you turned and made your way over to your boyfriend. You were certain that Ignis stiffened at your touch, and you were most _definitely_  certain that Gladio caught sight of your action. 

But he was not fazed by it, for he knew the game. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close, planting an opened mouth kiss against your neck. Ignis glanced back at the two of you, a bit startled as he locked eyes with Gladio in the midst of your public display. Your boyfriend grinned as he nibbled a bit at your pulse point and drew a pleased hum from you. The look in the Shield’s eyes said it all:  _you_ wish _you could have her_. It took the adviser a moment to be able to break away from his friend’s gaze and shut off the stove. 

Gladio ushered you out of the kitchen with a bottle in hand, commenting about the meal’s delicious smell to mask the tension in the room. Ignis let out a sigh before arranging porcelain bowls to serve the strew he had cooked- a favorite of the prince’s. Had he only invited Noct and Prompto, the three of them could have enjoyed their meals at the dining table, but more people meant less space, so he allowed the liberty of eating in the living room this time. The meal was exceptional, as expected of Ignis, and was quickly finished with nearly nothing left over. 

You sat in Gladio’s lap, arm over his shoulders as you brushed your fingertips along his neck as he conversed with Ignis, who sat in the armchair directly in front of you. You crossed your legs so that your skirt could slide back a bit and show off your exposed thigh. With beer in hand,your boyfriend used the unoccupied one to caress your thigh, which calloused fingers already brushed along dangerous territory. It was without a doubt that Ignis caught sight of your display, but it only sent a rush through you. A show for the adviser and a challenge for the shield. 

You glanced over to Noctis and his blonde friend, who where sitting against the wall and invested in a particularly difficult round of King’s Knight.  _That’s fine_ , you thought,  _Ignis is the bigger prize_. The fingers that brushed along Gladio’s neck slowly made their way to massage at his nape. He tensed a bit at the sensation, but still held strong in his conversation with the other man. It didn’t take long for your hand to travel just a bit higher and grip at the long hairs there and tug slightly. He paused, taking in a breath as if he was trying to reboot his brain, and shook his head with an apology. 

He gave you a warning glance, but you only smiled.   
“What’s with that look, babe~?” 

“Sorry to put a stop to the conversation, Igs, but Y/N is being very impatient. You already bored?” 

You shook your head and frowned.   
“You kidding? We haven’t gotten to hang out with the guys in a while, I’m having a nice time.” 

And another gentle tug.

The spark of mischief could now be seen in those gorgeous amber eyes of his, and Ignis quickly stood up. 

“I do apologize, I need to wash theses dishes.” 

He collects the empty bowls scattered around the coffee table and carries them off towards the kitchen. Almost as if it was an excuse to escape the display unfolding before him. After a few moments, he called Noctis and Prompto into the kitchen to help him, which they begrudgingly obliged. Leaving you and Gladio to yourselves. 

“I gotta use the restroom,” you said. You shifted to get to your feet but failed, a tight grip on your waist holding you down. Gladio’s lips are on yours before you could protest, plunging his tongue into your mouth and drawing a surprised moan from you. He kissed you with need, a hand moving from your hips to squeeze at your ass. He broke away from the kiss and you were suddenly lifted and being carried down the hallway leading to Ignis’s bedroom. Your heart skipped a beat, terrified that your boyfriend would be so bold as to take you in the bed of his close friend when he turned into the guest bathroom and kicked the door closed. He put you down and bent you over the sink, hands quickly lifting your skirt and reaching around to palm at your sex as he leaned into you with his chest pressed against your back.

“You’re such a god damn tease,” he growled in your ear, “this is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know- ah- what you’re talking about…!” 

“Getting yourself all dolled up, getting Iggy to stare at you….. you wish he could watch, don’t you? You dirty girl.” 

Gladio buried his other hand in your hair and pulled, exposing your neck to him. He licked a line from the base of your shoulder and up to the shell of your ear, causing you to gasp out and grip onto the sink’s marble edge. The shield gave small thrusts, dry humping you to gain some sort of stimulating friction. Gods, his cock was so hard, it must have been aching to slip between your wet folds… and just like that, your panties were yanked down and he dipped a finger into your soaked pussy. You gasped his name and arched your back, pushing your ass into his tented pants and earning a frustrated grunt from your boyfriend. 

The both of you were so starved for one another that neither of you noticed that the door had not been properly closed, leaving enough space for someone to peek in. And sure enough, you indeed had a spectator. Washing and drying dishes was a two person job, leaving one lucky lad to watch through lustful eyes. 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, princess. It’s a shame he’ll never know how tight your pretty little pussy is… but we’re with friends, so I’ll make sure to make this nice and quick.” 

Gladio’s hands left you for a few moments, quickly unbuckling his belt and freeing his aching erection. He rubbed it along the crevice of your ass and along your slicked nether lips, brushing the head of his cock against your clit. You gasped and twitched at the sensation, absolutely ready to take the entirety of his length. 

“O-Oh Gladdy baby, all bark and no bi- AH!” Your taunt was cut short as he suddenly thrust into you, all the way down to the hilt. Gladio inserted two fingers into your mouth to gag you, gripping your hips with the other hand to steady himself. 

“Be a good girl for once and keep quiet.” 

There was no time for adjustment as he began thrusting into you, maintaining a brutal pace as he fucked you hard against the bathroom sink. Your eyes would have rolled to the back of your head had you not caught a glimpse of something in the reflection of the mirror in front of you. You locked eyes with that of the spectator’s, making your body jolt and the walls of your pussy tighten around Gladio’s thick cock as adrenaline shot through you. The shield groaned at the sudden tightness, removing his fingers from your mouth and moving them down to rub tight circles around your throbbing clit. 

“F-Fuck,” you gasped, never breaking your gaze from whomever watched from the hall. 

Your orgasm caught you off guard, making you double over and nearly hit your forehead on the faucet. Gladiolus followed close behind, giving a final thrust and spilling his hot seed into you. A soft gasp made his head snap towards the door, the sound of receding footsteps and a door shutting were unmistakable. 

“Well I’ll be damned,” Gladio laughed, “you see what you do to people, baby girl?”

“I can’t… help it,” you whispered, moaning softly at the feeling of your man’s softening cock slipping out of you. Gods, how you already missed that full feeling. 

The both of you fixed yourselves and slipped out of the bathroom to return to the living room. Noctis was already tugging on his shoes and Prompto could be seen waiting outside in the hall, scrolling through his phone. You went over to sit back on the couch and nodded your head to the younger boys. 

“Off so soon?” 

“Yeah,” Noct huffed, “ Specs basically told us to leave asap.” 

You gazed around the room, and sure enough, Ignis was nowhere in sight. Yet you found yourself looking back down the apartment’s hall and towards the closed bedroom door. A blush crept over your cheeks as you realized just exactly who you had been staring down when Gladio brought you to climax. 

“Guess that’s our cue to leave too,” Gladio said as he scooped up his keys and wallet from the coffee table. He motioned for you to follow, to which you complied without a word. 

The drive back to your shared apartment held too much tension than you could handle. You didn’t know what to expect of Gladio’s response as you fumbled with your hands and tried to form a sentence. 

“Gladiolus….. I think-” 

“Ignis was watching.” 

It wasn’t even a question. He completed the statement, glancing at you with a grin. This motherfucker… he knew- no, he  _planned_  it. The shield purposefully didn’t shut the door properly, knowing that your teasing was enough to draw the other man’s curiosity.

“I gotta give you props, Y/N. You managed to turn that guy into a voyeur.” 

You had expected this from Prompto, but  _Ignis Stupeo Scientia_? Astrals above….. your talents astounded you. 

“Yeah…. I guess I did, huh?” 

The car came to a stop, having already reached your apartment complex. A strong hand gripped at your chin, forcing you to look Gladiolus in the eye. The fire they held….. The quickie earlier had only been a  _warning._ Now, you were in deep trouble. 

“Good thing we’ve got the weekend off, Daddy’s gonna have to punish you till you can’t move.”


End file.
